


Rainbow Seances

by BennettGumball



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennettGumball/pseuds/BennettGumball
Summary: It was her sophomore year of college and Karolina was roomed with her best friend Chase. She had just landed an internship in the company of her dreams,  and everything was going smoothly. Until her dorm shut down and she had been kicked out on her butt. Luckily her school had spare rooms in their girls' dorms so she was placed there. Just as she was setting her stuff up the door opened, making her jump. Karolina looked over and her heart stopped as she stared at the other girl. The girl of her dreams, the girl she was in love with since junior year of high school. Nico Minoru. Oh, no.....they were roommates.***HIATUS until further notice





	1. Doom Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, they were roommates. Lmao, I didn't mean to do that. Anyway, this is my first Deanoru fic so I hope you like it
> 
> P.S. this is a rewrite of one of my fics with Karolina and Nico in the main leads. I did not steal it

“Ms. Dean!” Professor Wilder says, snapping Karolina awake. She blinks, looking around and blushing, figuring out where she was. Right in the middle of her electronics lecture with Professor Catherine Wilder or ‘ Queen Evil’ as rumors called her. 

 

“Sorry, Mr. Hans what um, what was the question?” Karolina asks, waking herself up. 

 

“I asked, what is the component in which metal bonds to plastic?” She asks, glaring at her. She brushes her blonde hair out of her eyes.

 

“Heat ma’am?” She says, causing him to nod and leave her desk. The professor goes on talking and Karolina feels a buzz in her lap. She pulls out her phone, seeing a text from Chase. 

 

**Pretty Boy #million (1:35 pm)**

**Smooth Karo, smooth**

 

**Raingay (1:35 pm)**

**Shut up, Chase. Your fault, you were keeping me up last night**

 

**Pretty Boy #million (1:37 pm)**

**How so? With my excellent singing voice?**

 

**Raingay (1:38 pm)**

**No, with your eye-bleeding screeching. You’re worse than my dad**

 

**Pretty Boy #million (1:39 pm)**

**It’s true then. Lesbians have no taste**

 

**Raingay (1:39 pm)**

**More like we’re not tone deaf**

 

The bell goes off, signaling Karolina’s final class of the day was over until tomorrow. She stuffed her laptop and notebook into her leather bag and tried to be the first one out, Chase catching up to her. 

 

“So Karolina, what’s this Friday have in store for you?” Chase asks, texting on his phone and looking back up at her. 

 

“I’m probably just going to sit in my bed and watch Netflix documentaries. I was planning on visiting my parents tomorrow though,” She says, leaving the building. The sun shined down on them, partially blinding her. 

 

“You hang around your family too much. I mean they’re your parents,” Chase says sighing. 

 

“I’m visiting because my dad is leaving for an internship soon, he’s going to England for two months. I want to see him before he’s gone,” Karolina explains to him. 

 

“Oh boo-woo. Poor Karolina won’t be able to see her daddy, boo hoo,” Chase teased, causing Karolina to punch him in the arm. “Ow…”

 

“Don’t talk about my dad you dork,” Karolina chuckled. They walked down the university square, Karolina taking in the atmosphere. Until a nasty smell filled her nose. 

 

“Oh god, what’s that,” She groaned, covering her nose. 

 

“Our building it looks like,” Chase said. They looked up at their dorm which was covered in a plastic wrap. People with hazmat suits were walking in and out of the building and they were putting up bars blocking people out of the building. A few feet away, the dean Geoffrey Wilder was making an announcement. 

 

“As of now, our only co-ed dorm is being shut down due to chemical problems. The people living in those dorms will have to be moved to separate gender dorms. Of course, the moving of dorms will be free so no extra cost to our students and Metroville University will do our best to get everything that we can from your old rooms to you. Later tonight, you will be moved to your new dorms for the remainder of this girl. That is all.” Dean Wilder left his makeshift podium, walking away.

 

“What? Now I have to find a whole new roommate,” Karolina says, sighing. 

 

“Maybe you can actually make friends with your gender huh Karolina?” Chase jokes and she flips him off. 

 

“Screw you, Chase. Maybe you can find a deaf roommate. What are we going to do until they assign us new rooms?” 

 

“We could go and get something to eat maybe? I’m starving,” He suggests. Karolina’s stomach growls as if on cue. 

 

“Want to go to Cap’s?” Karolina asks. 

 

“Race you to your car,” Chase says, taking off. She chases after him, taking a shortcut to the parking lot. Spotting her teal BMW mini across the lot, she makes it to there before Chase and he runs up panting.

 

“You freaking…….cheater,” He pants, leaning on the door. 

 

“You didn’t make any rules,” Karolina says, getting in. Chase gets in, sticking his tongue out at her. They leave the campus, driving down the street to Cap n’ Gown Diner. They park, go inside and sit. 

 

“What are you getting,” Chase asks, looking at the menu.

 

“What I always get. The veggie burger with sweet potato fries,” She says, rolling her eyes at him. “You always ask that like you don’t know.” 

 

“I was wondering if you were going to try something different maybe as I do,” He says, fluttering his eyelashes. Karolina fake gags and he throws a napkin at her. 

 

“You come here, say you’re going to try something different and you eat chicken tenders like you’re 12,” She deadpanned. 

 

“Hey, I just get scared,” Chase says, crossing his arms. The bell dings and female voices enter the somewhat quiet diner.

 

“Yeah, mister Chase Stein who isn’t scared of anything but trying new foooooooooooo,” Karolina stopped in the middle of her sentence, watching  _ her _ past by. Nico Minoru, the smartest, most beautiful senior at Runaway College had just walked in with her group of friends. Karolina was so in love with her, she had been for years. While everyone was scared of her, Karolina only wanted to know her more. As she got lost in her thoughts, Nico spotted her and subtly waved to Karolina before sitting with her friends.

 

“Hey, Ms. Gay Malfunction, snap out of it,” Chase said, snapping in her face. Karolina blinked a few times then blushed. “You turn to mush around her.” 

 

“Whatever Chase. I do not,” Karolina said, leaning on her hand looking at her. 

 

“Uh, you so do. You’re in love with Nico, you have been for years and I don’t know why. She’s the spawn of Satan,” Chase said, sneaking one of her fries.

 

“What her Nico uh no. I-I can’t do that. I don’t even know if she likes girls, to begin with,” Karolina says. “It would be my most humiliating rejection.” 

 

“So the one with Clarice in middle wouldn’t top you getting turned down by Nico?” He says, laughing hard as Karolina glares at him. 

 

“You need to let that go. We were 13, it didn’t even count,” She said. 

 

“Sure it didn’t. Just like with Brooke in the 11th grade,” He said, laughing even harder. 

 

“Chase, I will make you choke on your own fist, shut it,” She growls, getting irritated. Though, she couldn't stay mad at him for very long and started to laugh too. Soon, they got their food and it was 4 before they knew it. 

 

“Come on, we need to get the stuff from our dorm,” Chase said as they left the diner. 

 

“Yeah, ugh I have to wash everything now,” Karolina groaned. 

 

“Same. That’s so many quarters at the laundromat,” Chase sighed. 

 

“You can just come to my parent’s house. You know she like you,” Karolina offered, driving back to campus. 

 

“Eh, I still feel uncomfortable there. I mean I’m glad that you got a dream family but I still feel weird around parents,” He said, scratching the back of his neck. 

 

“I know what you mean so it’s fine. No biggie due but just let me give you some money. Least I can do,” Karolina tells him. 

 

“Fine if you do so insist,” He jokes. They leave Karolina’s car, heading back to their dorm. Everything that was inside of the building and rooms were now outside, sitting in tents waiting to be taken. Karolina got her stuff and she was right about her clothes needing to be washed, it smells like they were in an exterminator truck. 

 

“Where to now?” He asks, all of his stuff in different boxes. 

 

“Let’s see what our new dorms are,” Karolina shrugs and they walk over to a large bulletin board that has lists separated by males and females. Chase walks over, disappearing from Karolina’s sight with the large crowd. She reads down her list until she finds the D’s. Dean, Karolina, dorm B, room 57. 

 

_ Ok, simple enough. _

 

She meets up with Chase again after they get out of the crowd. 

 

“Dorm F, room 39. I got a co-ed dorm,”  He says. “What about you?” 

 

“Dorm B, room 57 all girls,” She tells him. “Walk together til we get there?” 

 

“Yeah sure, let me get my social reputation lower than it already is,” He jokes, Karolina pushing him. 

 

“Very funny dork….Who do you think your roommate will be?” She asks as they walk down the sidewalk. 

 

“Hopefully not Gert Yorkes. She hates me,” Chase dramatically sighs. “He’s so annoying.” 

 

“Well if you are her new roomie, maybe you’ll finally get over that crush,” Karolina laughs. 

 

“I do not have a crush on her! I don’t! She’s scary,” Chase says, his voice squeaking. 

 

“Mhm sure Stein, sure,” Karolina says, laughing. “I just hope you’re not as mess as you usually are.”

 

“Hey, that is a lie. I clean.. Just sometimes I leave underwear and dishes around but I still do clean up after myself.” 

 

“Chase, I once food a plate of food under my pillow and underwear two inches from my face.  _ Two inches _ .” He rolls his eyes at her. “It was disgusting.” 

 

“You not any better with your incessant cleaning,” He complains.

 

“I only clean because you don’t. I hope my new roommate is neat, considering she’s a girl,” Karolina says. “Hopefully she won’t bring guys home though.” 

 

“You’re in college Karolina, girls bring guys back to their room for some stress relief. You should try it sometimes, maybe you won’t be stuck up,” He jokes. Karolina punches his shoulder. “Abusive.” 

 

“Yeah sure.” They finally get to Karolina’s dorm, B.

 

“Well, I guess this is it,” Chase says, fake crying. “I’m gonna miss you.” 

 

“And I won’t miss you,” She jokes, making him fake shock. 

 

“Well Ms. Dean-Snow,” He said, saying her full last name. “Good day to you.” He struts off like he’s in a Shakespeare play and trips over the curb. He doesn’t completely fall, stumbling as he regained himself. Karolina laughs, turning around and walking to her dorm. She goes inside and to the woman at the front desk. 

 

“Um, Karolina Dean, I’m moving to room 57,” She said, regaining her grip on the boxes in her hands. 

 

“Here you go Ms. Dean. Your dorm is on the third floor and to the left once you get off the elevator,” She says smiling. 

 

“Thank you.” Karolina walks to the elevator, managing to press the top button with her hip. Once she got in, she set her boxes down and pressed the third button. The elevator rocked before going up and she leaned against the wall. She cracked her knuckles and grabbed her boxes again as the elevator doors opened. “ _ To the left, _ ” She whispered, recalling the directions out loud. She unlocked the door and bumped it open with her hips, putting down her boxes on the table. Looking around, it seemed that she had a roommate, someone who was neat. A Japanese flag hung on the right side of the room next to a bi flag. 

 

_ She’s bi. Good to know. _

 

Karolina moved her things over to the left side of the room on the empty bed. It looked like it had just been cleaned. Maybe they cleaned it after the announcement today. Karolina shrugged and began to unpack her things, putting them in the empty dresser on her side of the room. After getting her basic things organized, she started to hang her stuff on the wall. A framed picture of her, her dad and her mom. Then she hung up her lesbian flag. By the time she was done, it had just turned six. 

 

“Time for homework I guess,” She said to herself, sitting on the twin bed. Luckily it was two separate beds and not a bunk bed. Too many instances were she woke up to Chase’s foot in her face. She started on the hardest teacher’s work, Professor Wilder. She was grateful to grow up with a scientist as a parent, made it so much easier. Karolina worked until it got dark outside. After watching a few episodes of Supergirl on her laptop, she got up to use the bathroom. She washed her hands and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was sticking up in all different places so she brushed it down and redid her ponytail. 

 

Karolina left the bathroom and just as she did, the door closed. Her new roommate was her. Karolina looked at the girl and froze in shock.

 

_ N-N-Ni _ “Nico…” She said, her eyes going wide. 

 

“Oh, Karolina,” Nico said, putting her keys down. “Guess we’re roommates.” Karolina almost fainted.


	2. Conceal, Don't Freak

_ Nico. Nico Minoru, Nico Freaking Minoru. She’s my roommate, my new freaking roommate. My sister is my roommate. What am I going to do, I can barely last two seconds around her before my brain starts to freeze and die. What am I going to do!? _

 

Karolina stared at her roommate, Nico, who was heating up some takeout from her fridge and looking at her phone. She was in awe and panic was soaring through her. How could she survive this? She was living with her crush and it was the scariest thing she’s ever thought of. Karolina would embarrass herself in front of the one person she wanted to impress, the one person. Her eyes widened in fear.

 

“You ok Karolina? You’ve been staring into space for a while,” Nico said, catching her attention. 

 

“Oh uh um, I’m good. Just uh, thinking about some school and work uh stuff,” She stutters. Nico chuckles at her words. 

 

“Me too. You have Professor Wilder right? For science?” Nico asked. 

 

“Yeah, I do. You know her?” Karolina asked, curious. “You’re a senior though.” 

 

“Yeah but I had her two years ago, you know? She’s always been crazy with her work,” The girl said lowly, taking her food out of the microwave. Nico flipped her hair from her view as she got her food ready and Karolina was in a trace. Her pitch black hair rested perfectly on her leather jacket and her black lipstick perfectly complemented her skin. She was the epitome of beauty. “What is it? Do I have something on my face?” 

 

Nico’s voice broke her out of her trace and she blinked before meeting eyes with her. Blue met brown and Karolina wanted to explode in bursts of pure gay. 

 

“Huh? No, no. It’s nothing, just staring off into space,” Karolina said and smiled. Nico nodded her head and walked over to the counter, taking a seat. 

 

“So Karolina, since we’re going to be roommates, I think we should go over ground rules maybe?” Nico said between bites. Even the way she ate was intoxicating. 

 

_ Ew Karolina gross, stop that! _

 

“Yeah, sure I’m ok with that. You go first since you know, you’ve lived here more than I did,” Karolina stuttered. 

 

“Cool. Ok, so one, no parties. I hate them,” Nico said and Karolina nodded. “Two, keep clean. I had to kick a few roommates out because of uncleanliness. Three, no people over in that way. I might have my boyfriend here sometimes but it won’t be anything like that. You know what I mean.” 

 

Karolina’s heart swallowed in on itself a bit but nodded. “Yeah, yeah, of course, straightforward.” 

 

“Glad we agree. Now to four, don’t eat my food. I don’t really think that you’ll do that but again I had to kick more people out than you think for doing that. Five, it would have been no homophobia but I won’t have to deal with that,” Nico said, nodding over to Karolina’s flag. The blonde chuckled. “Anything else you want to add?” 

 

“Nah, I think you covered everything but with the rules, I don’t think you’ll have to worry about any of it. I hate parties, I have OCD, there’s not really any girls that I have my eye on and I hate it when people eat my food so we’re good there,” Karolina said and smiled. Nico grinned and put her fork down.

 

“You’re ok Karolina, you know that?” Nico said, getting up and throwing her empty container away. “Well if it’s not a problem with you, I’m going to get in the shower.” 

 

“Oh yeah, no problem. I like showering in the morning anyway,” Karolina said, giving her a faint smirk before turning back to her laptop. Nico hummed lowly, getting her towel and walking into the bathroom. Karolina heard the door lock and a few seconds later the shower starts. She jumps over to her nightstand which was half Nico’s and grabbed her phone, calling Chase. He picked up almost immediately. 

 

“GUESS WHO MY ROOMMATE IS!” They both yelled in unison. “Wait, you first.” 

 

“No K, you go first,” Chase said and Karolina laughed. 

 

“Ok, gimme a second,” Karolina said, stepping out into the hallway and leaning on the wall. “You’ll never believe who it is.” 

 

“Oh, same here for sure. She might kill me in my sleep,” Chase said and Karolina heard shuffling in the background. 

 

“Where are you?” She asked. 

 

“In the boy's bathroom, one place where she can’t get me,” Chase said. 

 

“You go first then, you’re halfway through your story anyway,” Karolina said, crossing her arms. 

 

“Gert Yorkes,” Chase said. “She’s Gert Yorkes.” 

 

“No way!” Karolina exclaimed. “Seriously?” 

 

“Yes! Yes, I am so serious!” Chase yelled back. “It’s Gertrude motherfreaking Yorkes, K!”

 

“Holy shit,” Karolina said and laughed. “How’d that happen?” 

 

“Well the person I was supposed to be with, the Wilder’s guys, got a new roommate at the last minute. Now I’m forced to live in the same place as Gert!” Chase said. “I don’t think I’ll live through the night.”

 

“You think that she’s still mad because of high school?” Karolina asked. 

 

“Yeah, I’m sure. I went to use the bathroom in our room and her snake was on the toilet. Her freaking snake, she has a snake Karolina,’ Chase said. “I’m going to die.” 

 

“Chase, I’m sure she won’t kill you. Gert would never risk jail,” Karolina said and laughed hearing him grumble over the phone. “Just stay out of her way.” 

 

“It’s her room K! Everything I’ll do is in her way! She’s going to choke me out with her snake,” Chase says. “You won’t see me in class tomorrow.” 

 

“Have you tried talking to her since then?” Karolina asked and he sighed. 

 

“No,” He started. “Every time I have, I’ve got a death glare or her group of super feminists threaten me with signs.” 

 

“Well now you live with her, try to mend the bridge maybe,” Karolina suggested. 

 

“I mean maybe but I don’t know. I’ll see how it goes and if anything gets worse, I’ll try to talk about it,” Chase offered. 

 

“Yeah, we’ll see how long you’ll live like that. Just try not to annoy her,” Karolina said 

 

“Yeah sure. Anyway, enough about me, what about your roommate?” Chase asked. “Is it love of your life Nico Minoru?” 

 

“Uhhhhh, maybe?” Karolina said and Chase choked on his words. 

 

“ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!” He yelled through the phone and Karolina backed it away. “I’m roomed with the biggest threat to my life and you’re with your crush? What is this, a sitcom?” 

 

Karolina laughed. “I mean, it’s just a coincidence. She didn’t seem to know about it.”

 

“Sure but she secretly did this because she likes you. I swear you have it perfect Karolina,” Chase said. 

 

“Hm, I don’t. And it’s nothing like that, besides, she had a boyfriend,” Karolina said, sighing. 

 

“What? That’s crap. I don’t believe that,” Chase said. “Who is he if he even exists?” 

 

Karolina laughed. “I’m sure he exists and I have no idea. I mean, she has a bi flag up but it doesn’t mean I’d have a chance with her.” 

 

“Nonsense. K, if you weren’t a lesbian, I’d date you,” Chase said and Karolina broke out laughing. 

 

“Yeah, I know. You tried in senior year,” She laughed. “But thanks anyway, man.” 

 

“Yeah sure, anything,” Chase said. “Ugh, the bell just rang in my building, I gotta go back to my death.” 

 

“You’ll be fine Chase,” Karolina said, laughing. 

 

“Mmm, you don’t know about that. I’ll text you if I survive more than 5 minutes,” Chase said. “I’m gonna go.”

 

“Ok bro, I’ll talk to you later,” Karolina said. Chase hummed and hung up. Karolina put her phone in her pocket and turned back to her room, looking back at another face. “Ahh!” 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you,” A girl said, laughing. Karolina put her hand on her heart and laughed too. 

 

“Oh, it’s fine. Guess, it’s my fault I was standing in the hall,” Karolina said. “Sorry about that.” 

 

“No, it’s fine. You’re new to this building huh?” She said. 

 

“Uh yeah, I’m Karolina,” She said, grinning. 

 

“Xavin. I’m your neighbor, down the hall,” She said, sticking her hand out. Karolina shook it and smiled. 

 

“Nice to meet you Xavin,” Karolina said and the bell rang, sounding in the whole building. “Sounds like it’s curfew.” 

 

“Hm, I guess. Well, I’ll see you around Karolina,” Xavin said. She winked at Karolina as she walked past her. 

 

Stunned by the sudden meet and greet, Karolina cleared her throat before opening her door. She walked in and Nico was sitting on her bed, deep in a book. 

 

“Where’d you go?” Nico asked, looking up just enough to see her. 

 

“Had a phone call, didn’t want to bother you,” Karolina said. “But, I got a question, who’s Xavin?” 

 

Nico abruptly slammed her book, staring at Karolina. “You just met her?” 

 

“Yeah, said she was our neighbor,” Karolina said. “Is she bad news?” 

 

“More like horrible. You’re cool Karolina but if you hang out with her, you won’t be any more,” Nico said. “And I don’t want her here.” 

 

“No problem, you won’t have to worry about it,” Karolina said. Nico picked her book up again and moved, laying her head on her pillow, facing the door. 

 

Karolina went to her dresser and grabbed some clothes that were stored away from any harmful chemicals and went into the bathroom, changing. She came out in a crop-top sleep shirt and tight shorts that went to the top of her thighs. Damn Chase and his stupid birthday gifts. Karolina brushed her teeth and left the bathroom, climbing in bed. Out the corner of her eye, she saw Nico glance at her and turn back to her book. Karolina grabbed her laptop and plugged her headphones in, drifting off into her little world before she drifted off to sleep.

 

*** * ***

 

Nico woke up earlier than normal, rolling out of bed and was about to walk into her bathroom until she heard light snoring in the other corner of the room. Right, she had a roommate now. It had been so long since she’s had one, she needed to get used to it again. Nico leaned on the doorpost, looking Karolina up and down. The overly tall girl was sound asleep, her feet almost hanging off the bed. Her bright blue blanket was halfway off her body and her crop-top shirt had ridden up more, hinting at her chest. Nico tore her eyes away before they strayed any further but soon found them on the near-endless expanse of the tan girl’s legs. It was like a journey as she stalked the fairly toned but thin appendages before stopping, reaching her shorts. Did she always wear such revealing things to bed? Nico shook her head, forcing the thought away from her mind and forced herself in the bathroom. After she brushed her teeth, she went back to her bed and checked her phone. Only a few people texted her but no one that she didn’t expect. Her mom, dad, sister, and boyfriend…...Alex. She still didn’t know why she was dating him, she just was.

 

Their relationship was something that her mother approved of as soon as they got together. To her, Alex was a smart, responsible, had a promising future, and a perfect guy for Nico to marry one day. To Nico, it was the direct opposite. Alex was immature, irresponsible, and just a straight jack-ass. And he still acted like he was still a 5-year-old. Everything he did managed to irk her and she was on the edge.

 

Nico was buzzed out of her thoughts by her phone and looked down at her texts. 

 

**Alex (7:32 am)**

**So about that vacation during the break with your mom**

**Do I have to go?**

 

**Nico (7:33 am)**

**Uh yeah since you’re my boyfriend….duh**

 

**Alex (7:33 am)**

**Ik but she’s seen me before though. She knows my family**

**I just don’t see the point**

 

**Nico (7:34 am)**

**You said you would come, what’s the deal now?**

**Do you have something else planned?**

 

**Alex (7:34 am)**

**Yeah, now I do.**

**I got invited to another school for some stuff**

 

**Nico (7:36 am)**

**Some stuff, really?**

**You’re doing drugs again, aren’t you?**

 

**Alex (7:37 am)**

**Whoa, whoa jumping to conclusions**

**Are you on your period?**

 

**Nico (7:40 am)**

**Alex! Just give me a fucking answer**

**I’m tired of dealing with your shit**

 

**Alex (7:41 am)**

**What’s with the bitchy act, Nico?**

**Need me to come over and calm you down ;)**

 

**Nico (7:41 am)**

**I’m done Alex**

 

Nico locked her phone and threw it across her bed in frustration. He was so ignorant. He knew how important this trip was to her and her mother and now, all of a sudden, he can’t go. Nico shot up out of bed in anger and went to her dresser, digging through it. Once she found a suitable outfit for later, she pulled out her exercise clothes. In her fit of anger, she must have made a lot of noise because behind her, her new roommate started rustling to life. 

 

“Nico? What are you doing up so early?” Karolina asked, rubbing her eyes. She yawned slightly. “Are you ok, you look tense.” 

 

“It’s none of your business,” She hissed and suddenly felt bad. “Sorry just…...pissed off.” 

 

“Something happen?” Karolina asked, getting up and walking over to the kitchenette. 

 

“Had an argument with my boyfriend…..well, my ex now I guess,” She said, putting her bag over her shoulder and furrowing her eyebrows. Why is she telling Karolina this? 

 

“Are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?” The blonde asked, putting on some coffee. 

 

“Mmm, maybe later. I need to get to training,” Nico said, “Thanks anyway.” 

 

“No problem. I guess I’ll see you later then,” Karolina said and Nico nodded, heading towards the front door and opening it.

 

Nico looked up and into crystal blue eyes which managed to twinkle through drowsiness. “Yeah, later. The door closed with a slam and Karolina was left in an empty silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico had spent the majority of the day, avoiding her mother’s call. Just after she left her boxing session, she sent a quick text to her parents, saying her and Alex were done. She knew, of course, that her mother would be pissed and right now, she didn’t have the patience for it. Not to mention Alex trying to get her attention and talk. Throughout the day, he had been like a leech on her back, nagging and sucking the life out of her. Nico this and Nico that, Nico please listen to me. Her eyes were perpetually rolling. The only thing that made her calm down, be it just a bit, was Karolina and what she came home to.

 

The blonde had made dinner for both of them, saying it was to destress before the break and exams. Honestly, Nico’s mind was far from exams and this dinner was just what she needed. 

 

“How’d you know I like lemon chicken?” Nico asked between bites. 

 

“I didn’t. I just made my favorite,” Karolina told her and smiled, spreading to her cheeks. 

 

“Whoever made us roommates should get a raise. Lemon chicken’s my favorite too,” The psychology major said, scraping the sides of her bowl. “How’d your day go?”

 

“Uh, pretty good. Had a bit of a weird time finding the showers this morning and I was almost late but fine. I got to listen to my friend and his panic at his new roommate. He’s afraid she’ll kill him in his sleep.” Karolina laughed at the last words. 

 

“Sorry for uh, not showing you the showers. I….I finally broke up with my boyfriend this morning and he pissed me off. Didn’t mean to take it out on you,” She said and Karolina nodded her head. 

 

“It’s fine, I get it. Boys are annoying, it’s why I date girls,” Karolina joked and Nico laughed. “Plus they’re disgusting.” 

 

“That I can agree too,” Nico said, taking the last bites of her food. “What um, what are you doing for the break?” 

 

“I don’t know, probably nothing. My dad keeps trying to see me, get me to come over but I just want to avoid him,” Karolina said and got up, cleaning out her bowl.

 

“Your dad? Mr. Dean?” Nico asked and Karolina shook her head. 

 

“He’s technically my step-dad, I’m talking about my biological dad, Joshua Gib. Not to be too dark or anything but he doesn’t provide for me. He just wants to get the benefits, you know?” Karolina said and Nico nodded. 

 

“He wants to mooch off your mother’s success?” Nico asked. 

 

“Yes exactly!” Karolina exclaimed. “It pisses me off.” 

 

“Didn’t know Ms. Sunshine could get pissed,” Nico joked and Karolina rolled her eyes. 

 

“Sorry, I just get really irked when I talk about him. Shouldn’t have brought it up,” The blonde said and Nico shook her head. 

 

“It’s fine. We’re roommates and roommates share things. I ranted about my ex, you ranted about your dad. An exchange,” Nico said and Karolina side smiled. 

 

“Yeah, I guess. Thanks, Nico,” She said and Nico smiled. 

 

“No problem. You got my mind off things so I don’t mind,” Nico said and sat next to Karolina on the futon in front of the tv. “You wanna watch something?” 

 

“Yeah, yeah sure. Doesn’t matter what though, just wanna get distracted,” Karolina said, stretching her back. Her shirt rode up and Nico found herself staring at her slight abs. 

 

“ _ I have a few ways I can distract you,”  _ The Minoru thought and shook her head, looking away. “Um, how about we just scroll through channels?” 

 

“Yeah, sure. Why not?” Karolina asked, looking into her eyes. Thoughts swirled behind to crystal blue and Nico found herself blushing under her makeup. 

 

“Um, y-yeah sure,” Nico said, picking up the remote and scrolling through the channels. They finally ended up on a random movie and somehow, Karolina knew all the words. She subtlety tried to say them under her breath and Nico was subtlety trying not to notice her and smile. After a while, Nico was starting to doze off, unconsciously resting her head against Karolina’s shoulder. The blonde kept her racing thoughts to herself but she couldn't help when her heartbeat sped up. Suddenly a loud commercial came on, flashing bright lights throughout the dark room.

 

_ TONIGHT, AN EXCLUSIVE ON PRIDE’S BANQUET. THE FAMILIES OF PRIDE COME TOGETHER TO BE HONORED FOR THE WORK THEY’VE DONE ON THIS WONDERFUL CITY. STAY TUNED! _

 

Nico and Karolina met eyes, panic roaring through both. “HOLY SHIT I FORGOT!” 

 

The two jumped up and raced around the room, running and pulling out dresses and shoes. 

 

“How did I forget! My mom is gonna kill me!” Karolina yelled, taking off her sweats and pulling on her magenta dress that only went to her mid-thigh. 

 

“Your mom?! I’ll never hear the end of this from mine! She will literally kill me and you will not be able to find that body!” Nico said, taking a random black dress from her closet and putting it on quickly. “She probably won’t even call me her daughter after this!” 

 

“Nico, it’ll be fine, we just have to hurry and make it there before they start honoring our parents,” Karolina said. “I’ll drive us.”

 

Nico strapped her heels on and sighed. “Fine, but you better speed.” 

 

*** * ***

 

The two arrived at the PRIDE center, smack in the middle of Main Street. Karolina felt out of place in her Volkswagon and $20 dress but she could tell Nico was freaking out more. Just the perks of strict parents.

 

“Hey look, people are still going in, it’ll be fine. We can just sneak in somewhere and they’ll never know the difference,” Karolina said and Nico let out a tense breath. 

 

“We’re PRIDE kids, as soon as we step out this door, cameras will be everywhere. Headlines, ‘Minoru and Dean daughters late to parents event’. My mom will kill me more than she already will,” Nico said. 

 

Karolina looked around, seeing a back entrance and people slipping in. “Over there, look. Perfect, we can go in there.” 

 

“Where? Karolina, no that’s too risky,” Nico said and Karolina shrugged. “I’m serious.” 

 

“I am too. What’s worse? Getting caught slipping in there or getting caught by the paparazzi if we go through the front?” Karolina said. “Plus, if we slip in, your mom might think we’ve been there the whole time. We just gotta play it off.”

 

“Mmm, Karolina, I don’t know, I don’t trust this,” She said, pulling her best puppy dog eyes. But it was too late, the blonde was already driving them over to the side door behind the fence. 

 

“Me either but it’s the only option we got,” She said, getting out. Nico internally screamed as Karolina opened the door for her and screamed even more as she stepped out. They went up the stairs to the back entrance and the guard looked at them with wide eyes. 

 

“Ms. Minoru, Ms. Dean, please, come in,” He said, basically bowing while opening the door for them. 

 

“Thanks,” Karolina said and they walked in. They were met with a dim hallway and another set of doors on the other end. Loud somewhat classical music echoed through the building and they reached the second door. 

 

“Let's do this,” Nico whispered under her breath and they pulled open the door, lights flooding the dim hallway. They almost immediately got stamped by people rushing around. Nico clung to Karolina’s side and they pushed through the crowd to the center of the building. Loud chatters and fake laughter echoed throughout the white decorated hall and Karolina felt Nico calmed against her side. 

 

“You ok?” She asked and Nico nodded, sighing. 

 

“Ok enough to face her wrath. Let’s go find them before they find us,” Nico said. 

 

“Too late, already found you,” Tina Minoru’s voice said from behind, scaring them out of their skin. 

 

“Mom!” Nico said, turning around. “Hey, we were just looking for you.” 

 

“I see. Have you been here the whole time or did you just get here?” Tina asked. 

 

“Well you see, we got lost on the way-” Karolina started but the woman just glared at her and she looked down.

 

“Well, I see. You just arrived,” Tina said and the girls nodded. “Hm, no matter. Luckily the press did not notice.” 

 

“I’m sorry Mom, we were studying for something and lost the time,” Nico said. “It won’t happen again.” 

 

“Oh, I know it won’t…..but we will speak of this later. I heard from the Wilders that you broke up with their son,” Tina said. “How did that happen?”

 

“Alex is a druggie. He doesn’t do his work even if he is capable and he spends all his time at parties. This morning he told me that he couldn’t come with us to the resort for the break because he’d be smoking throughout all of it,” Nico ranted, trying not to cause a scene. Her mother looked down at her with a judgemental eye. 

 

“I see. Well, Nico, good decision on your part and I apologize for letting you be with that boy. You should have told me and I would have understood,” Tina said and Nico looked at her in surprise. 

 

“Did Dad tell you about it?” Nico said and her mother nodded, a sly smirk on her face. “Shit.” 

 

“You’re fine love, I do not mind. I know I have been overbearing for most of you and Amy’s childhood but I wish to change,” Tina said, resting her hand on Nico’s cheek. “I’m glad you brought Karolina as your date.”

 

“Whoa!” Karolina said, tuning into the conversation. “We’re not dating.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, not dating, no way,” Nico said, looking at Karolina and nodding.

 

“Hm, alright Nico, it seems I haven’t earned enough ‘Brownie points’ to know how you’re dating yet. No matter, you two are cute,” Tina said, causing her daughter to blush furiously. “I have to go but in about 15 minutes, you both meet me on the second floor. It’s when the honoring ceremony will begin.”

 

Before either of them could clear up, Tina left, blending into the crowd. 

 

“Did she just, she just said we were dating,” Karolina scoffed. “Holy shit.”

 

“Yeah, and she’s gonna tell the rest of PRIDE,” Nico said. “Come on, we gotta go clear this up.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah clear it up, yeah,” Karolina said and they started in the path of Tina. Nico had a stone grip on Karolina’s hand as they rushed through the crowds, trying to catch up with the Minoru matriarch. They made it to the stairs and went up, reaching the second floor. Guards quickly let them in and they joined their parents, or at least the ones who showed up. Those being the Minorus, one part of the Steins and the Yorkes. No Deans or Wilders. Beside them, Chase, Gert and Gert’s younger sister, Molly were sitting, equally listening to their parents and zoning out at the same time. Nico and Karolina joined them, the blonde immediately getting into a conversation with her best friend. 

 

“Hey, Nico what’s up?” Molly said, sitting next to her. Nico hugged the younger girl and smiled. 

 

“Hey Molls, how have you been? School ok?” She said and the girl shrugged. 

 

“Yeah and no. I’m still the shortest person in the junior class but I’m the strongest on both wrestling teams. Most of the guys on their team are afraid of me,” Molly said. “Passing all of my classes, especially science since my parents want to do it for me.”

 

“Sounds like them,” Nico said and they laughed. “Any relationships I should know about?”

 

“No, not really. I’m not attracted to anyone in my grade, no like anyone ever. I just want a lot of friends you know? Most people say I’m weird for that but Gert says it’s ok,” Molly explained. 

 

“Me too. It’s just how you are,” Nico said. Soon Gert sat next to her sister. “Hey Gert, how’s it going?” 

 

“If going is the toxic masculinity ruling our campus and denying us the basic necessities, then I guess it’s going as good as it’s going,” Gert said, crossing her arms. “Sorry, I just got into it in debate class today with this dickheaded jock. Plus my new roommate isn’t any better.”

 

“Chase? Yeah, Karolina told me about that, they’re best friends,” Nico said. 

 

“Hm, didn’t think a walking muscle like him could see girls as anything else than something to fix them and their brokenness,” Gert said and her eyes lingered on him more than she would have liked. “He’s still a jock.”

 

“A woman respecting jock,” Molly said. “I saw him last year in that class you got started at the high school. What was it called again?”

 

“Women and Minorites Studies?” Gert questioned.

 

“Yeah, that one. He was the second top student,” Molly said. 

 

“Second?” Gert exclaimed. “Who was the first?”

 

“Me,” Molly said. 

 

“That’s why you asked all those questions,” Gert said and frowned, swatting Molly in the arm. “Cheater.” 

 

“Nothing you can do it about it now. I already passed,” Molly laughed and Nico smiled. 

 

“And tonight!” An announcer said suddenly, “We’ve all gathered here to honor these few members of PRIDE for the work these wonderful people have done around the city. Here is PRIDE!” 

 

Tina and Robert went up first, followed by Janet and then Stacey and Dale.

 

“We thank you for having us here tonight!” Tina said. “It’s been an honor having you all here tonight and PRIDE promises that we will do right by you here in this city. More wonderful things are on the way for the next year! Have a good night!” 

 

Cheers rang out from the crowd below and the party kicked back up, music playing loudly. Nico was tapped on the shoulder, turning to meet Karolina. 

 

“Ready to go?” She asked and Nico nodded. 

 

“Yeah, on top of forgetting about tonight, I forget about having an exam tomorrow,” Nico said and Karolina laughed. “Let me say goodnight to my mom.” 

 

“Ok, I’ll be in the parking lot,” Karolina said and left. Nico found her parents quickly and caught their attention. 

 

“Nico, you’re about to go?” Her dad asked and she nodded. 

 

“Yeah, got an exam tomorrow,” She said. 

 

“Don’t stress yourself over it,” Her mom said, cutting in. “It’s your last one right?”

 

“Yeah, psychics,” Nico said and Tina nodded.

 

“You’ll do fine. Go home and get some rest dear,” Tina said, kissing her daughter on the forehead. 

 

“Ok, night Mom, Dad,” Nico smiled at them before leaving, meeting Karolina at the parking lot.

 

Karolina and Nico reached their dorm, almost immediately crashing on their beds. Nico groaned as she took off the restricting dress and her heavy boots, sitting on her bed and scrolling through her phone. Karolina was across from her, struggling to reach the zipper on the back of her dress. 

 

“Uh, Nico can you help me?” She asked and the girl looked up. “I can’t reach the zipper.” 

 

Nico got up and started to unzip it. “How’d you get it zipped in the first place?” 

 

“I can always zip it up but not unzip it. I don’t know, I’m weird,” Karolina said chucking. Nico rolled her eyes jokingly and unzip the dress, it falling to the ground. Nico’s eyes roamed Karolina’s body, a deep red blush overtaking her face. 

 

“Um uh, there you go, sorry,” Nico said, basically diving back onto her bed and on her phone. 

 

“Thanks, Nico. I’m gonna take a quick shower,” Karolina said, grabbing some clothes and her towel, heading into the bathroom. 

 

Nico buried herself in her blanket and just as the shower water started, let out a squeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IN THIS HOUSEHOLD WE LOVE AND STAN TINA MINORU!!! THEY WILL HAVE A POSITIVE RELATIONSHIP!!


	4. Pillow Freak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No excuse for why I'm late, I just can never be on a set schedule. In this chapter, we have some mutual pining, followed by flirting with someone you won't except and some NicoGert broship. Enjoy!
> 
> PS: Sorry, it's short, didn't mean that

Karolina woke up a bit earlier than her alarm and her body dreaded it. She turned on her side, grabbing her phone but managed to look over at her roommate who was sleeping soundly. Nico had a leg sticking out from the side of the bed and she was on her back, her hair splayed over her sheets and pillow. Karolina stared for a moment, basking in the angelic aura Nico gave off as the sun draped perfectly over her hand and forearm and how her lips were opened just a bit, silently calling Karolina in for a forbidden kiss. 

 

Karolina forced herself to look away and pressed her face into a pillow, groaning. This crush was only getting worse with what seemed like seeing Nico every day and all night. So close to her but so far. With a push, she forced herself out of bed and into the bathroom, splashing cold water on her face. After getting herself ready, she left the bathroom to see Nico in the kitchen, reaching high for something in the cabinet. 

 

“Need some help?” The blonde asked, coming over and reaching her arm up with ease, grabbing whatever the junior was trying to get. Nico’s breath hitched as Karolina just slightly rubbed against her back but she tried not to think about it too hard. Karolina felt her shirt ride up as she stretched but ignored the staring gaze of the older girl next to her. She set the cereal box down and smiled at Nico who smiled back.

 

“Thanks. I think I need to get a step stool,” Nico joked, pouring the cereal into a black bowl next to her. 

 

“You’re not that short,” The blonde said, walking to the fridge and taking out a box of strawberries she brought the other day. 

 

“You underestimate my height, Karolina,” Nico said. “But anyway, good morning.” 

 

“Morning. What do you have planned for the day?” Karolina felt herself waking fully up and smiled even wider. 

 

“My last exam was yesterday so today I am resting. Probably might pack for the PRIDE resort trip thing we have,” She yawned out before taking a few bites to cereal. 

 

“Lucky. I have Alex’s mom’s exam today so I am not excited about that,” She said, taking a few strawberries out and putting the rest back in the fridge.

 

“Ooo, need me to put a blessing on your grade?” Nico joked and Karolina laughed. 

 

“More like my brain. I know nothing about that class. I’m going to need Chase to cheat,” Karolina said between laughter. Nico chuckled and continued eating. “Ugh, let me finish getting ready so I can leave her class as soon as possible.” 

 

The blonde went to her dresser, pulling out some rainbow splattered jeans and a white long-sleeve, quickly taking off her pajama’s and putting the clothes on. She turned around, sitting on her bed to see Nico’s head snap over to the TV.  _ Weird _ . Karolina ignored it and put on her white vans and pale pink jean jacket before grabbing her bag and phone, heading for the door. 

 

“See you later Karolina, good luck,” Nico said and she waved. 

 

“Thanks. See you later,” Karolina closed the door and took a deep breath before setting off. She left the dorm, about the head out the door before smacking into someone else.  _ Great _ . 

 

“Oh my god Karolina, I’m so sorry,” A oddly familiar voice said but she couldn’t place who it was. They pulled her up and attempted to fix her clothes. 

 

“Oh um,”  _ What was her name, what was her name?! _ “Xabin right?” Karolina said. “Sorry for bumping into you.

 

“Xavin and you’re fine, that was my fault,” She said and her hair bounced each time she spoke. “Where are you rushing to?”

 

“My mechanical engineering exam, it’s gonna start soon,” She said, smiling at the other girl. 

 

“Really? Who’s your professor?” Xavin asked. 

 

“Wilder. She’s cruel but alright as some times, you know,” Karolina said and Xavin laughed. 

 

“Yeah, I have teachers like that all the time.  Do you think you’ll pass?”

 

“Uh, maybe,” The blonde shrugged. “Hard to tell.” 

 

“Yeah, I get that but um if you ever need help,” Xavin pulled out a card from her pocket. “You can call me.” 

 

“You’re a tutor?” Karolina questioned, looking the card over. 

 

“Yeah, just verified. A good way to make money but since you’re cute, I could fit you in for free,” Xavin winked and Karolina was at a loss for words. A blush rose on her cheeks but before she could speak, the bell rang. “Huh, guess we ran out of time.”

 

“Uh, yeah, I um gotta go. Can’t be late,” Karolina said, walking backward toward the science building. 

 

“Yeah, see you later Karolina and don’t forget to text me,” Xavin disappeared into the crowd of people walking out of the dorms. Just as Karolina turned around, a flash of purple hair pushed past her furious.  _ What did Chase do now? _

 

*** * ***

 

It wasn’t a crush, it’s couldn’t be. She just broke up with Alex, e _ ven if she was thinking about it for months _ . Well, she was ready for another relationship right now,  _ not with a boy _ . She had too much school work to focus on,  _ winter break is in two days _ . Exams are stressing her,  _ they’re over _ . 

 

Nico chucked her notebook across the room and groaned loudly. She hated this, it was torture. It had been three days since the PRIDE gala and this had been on her mind for what feels like a week. This being the one and only Karolina Dean. The girl with the perfect, blinding smile and walked around like she was a rainbow on a cloudy day. Nico couldn't get her mind off Karolina especially when she tried. A blonde french braid even invaded her dreams. 

 

Said blonde was out in class right now, taking her final exam, so Nico could pace around the small 130-foot room and scream to herself. Sure Nico had had crushes on girls before, dated them too but Karolina was something different. She knew the blonde since childhood, their parents had introduced them along with the rest of the PRIDE kids. Karolina had always meant something to her even when they went to college but now…...she wanted her. Nico paced back and forth, images of the bubbly girl flashing through her head and she jumped hearing her phone ring from her bed. 

 

“What?” She said, answering it. “Oh hey, Gert.” 

 

“Nico, we need to talk,” Gert said. “I’m having a mid-life crisis.” 

 

“I don’t think that’s possible at your age but what’s wrong?” Nico said. She sat and heard Gert huff over the phone. 

 

“Open your door, I’d rather talk in person.” She hung up soon after that and Nico heard her knocking outside. 

 

Nico got up and went over, opening to see dull purple hair and smelled the heavenly aroma of fast food. 

 

“I brought lunch so let’s talk,” Gert said, sitting on the couch. “You know my roommate right?” 

 

“Yeah, Chase,” Nico said. “How could I not know him?” She sat beside the honor student and took a handful of fries, eating. 

 

“Anyway, Sir Jock Mclook-how-big-my-dick-is is the most annoying roommate they’ve ever put me with. Yes, I chose the co-ed dorms but that was to teach some of the egotistical brats on campus what feminism is,” Gert said. “But Chase! Chase seems to know all about it. He likes to get into deep conversations about how women have it horrible in America and how white privilege is a huge thing!”

 

“How is that a bad thing?” Nico asked, chewing on her burger which Gert got perfectly. “Isn’t that what you like in guys?” 

 

“Yes! Exactly!” Gert shrieked and covered her face with one of the throw pillows. “He’s a fucking perfect guy and I hate it! I had a panic attack the other day and he came to my side, comforting me and fucking turned on my show!” 

 

“You mean Rugrats?” Nico asked and Gert shot up. 

 

“Yes! He fucking turned on Rugrats and I haven’t even watched it when he was around! There’s no way he could remember that from our fucking childhood and how much I liked it!” Gert paced. “I hate him! I hate him so fucking much this is fucking horrible!” 

 

Nico laughed, “Why is it horrible? You like Chase.” 

 

“It’s fucking Chase Stein! I can’t like Chase, that’s physically fucking impossible.” She slumped back on the couch, crossing her arms. 

 

“Seems pretty possible to me. You’ve always liked Chase,” Nico said, getting up and throwing her trash away. 

 

“No I haven’t,” Gert glared. 

 

“Yeah, you have,” The religious major said. “You always talk about how Chase is and was the most idiotic ignorant annoying asshole you’ve ever met but you constantly stare at him whenever PRIDE gets together. When we were in high school, you complained about how we had to sit and take turns in PE and how the boy's turns were always longer and they just had to be shirtless but you never looked away from Chase’s chest. You like him.” 

 

“Shut up Nico, I don’t even know why I came here,” Gert said. She got up and left, slamming the door behind her. Nico crossed her legs and waited and just on time, the door swung open, closing just as loud as it did before. 

 

“Ok so fine, I like Chase. Doesn’t mean I have to do anything about it,” She said, sitting and crossing her legs. “He’s just a dumb jock who only wants sex from women instead of them being intellectuals.” 

 

“Karolina told me Chase has only had sex once and he regrets it because he wasn’t ready,” Nico added. “You know how close those two are.” 

 

“He checks out every girl he sees like they owe him something,” Gert said. 

 

“Karolina also told me that he’s been under wraps about a secret crush he’s had since his senior year. Yeah, he goes out, sure, but I’m pretty sure it’s to distract himself from her.” 

 

“Yeah,  _ her _ , who’s her anyway?” Gert says. “Bet she’s some cheerleader who wears mini skirts twenty-four seven.” 

 

“Once when we were drunk and at a party, Chase told me some stuff. Half of it was drunk rambles but something he said stuck out. “I don’t know why she hates me, I try so hard. I want to move on from her but I just can’t get over her stupid  _ purple _ hair,” Nico recalled and laughed when Gert’s face went from pale to red. 

 

Next thing Nico knew, Gert was shouting loudly into a pillow which did nothing to muffle the sound. A loud sustained scream filled the room until the junior pulled the pillow away, hitting Gert with it. 

 

“Shush! Someone will call the RA and that’s not what I need right now,” Nico said sitting down. Gert’s face didn’t return to her normal color even when she had fully comprehended what Nico just told her. 

 

“Nico, do you realize what you just said?” Gert exclaimed. “You just told me, Chase, Chase Stein likes me, Gert, Gertrude Yorkes. And you expect me  _ not  _ to scream?”

 

“Yes, I expect you not to scream. Act somewhat normal for once,” Nico said and Gert glared at her. 

 

“Says the girl who used to do seances in high school with her older sister. Everyone thought you were the devil’s offspring,” Gert said and Nico through the pillow at her. 

 

“This isn’t about me, it’s about you liking Chase and Chase liking you,” She said, changing the topic. “What are you going to do about it?” 

 

“I don’t know,” Gert sighed. “I’ve never been able to pursue a boy I’ve liked for any reason because they were misogynist idiots but Chase isn’t. He’s an LGBT supporting feminist who understands white male privilege and white privilege in general. He’s perfect.”

 

“All the more reason you should date him before someone else does,” Nico pointed out. 

 

“I don’t know how to date. Or just even talk to Chase, I’ve been mean ever since we hit middle school. I assumed he was going to turn into one f those jocks who think with their dicks.” Gert sighed and groaned.

 

“Just do what you’d do with any other boy you like who’s not a dick. Flirt, talk, don’t try to bite his head off with every word for starters,” Nico jokes and Gert threw the pillow back hard. 

 

“Enough about me. I heard you pacing in here before you opened the door. What about?” The physiology major said. “Pretty blonde roommate?” 

 

“No,” Nico scoffed, looking away. Gert slowly blinked at her and Nico groaned. “Yes.” 

 

“What about Karolina has got you pressed?” Gert said like a therapist. “Let me record this, I could probably use it for class.” 

 

“Don’t record me telling you about my crush,” Nico said annoyingly and both their eyes widened. “I, I didn’t say that.”

 

“You totally did. I gotta text Molly,” She sent a quick text to her sister and laughed. 

 

“Molly why Molly? What did you say to Molly?” Nico said, trying to snatch her phone. 

 

“We placed a bet the other night at the party. How long until Nico figures she likes Karolina? Molly said a week, I said less and I just won twenty dollars,” Gert said triumphantly. 

 

“Don’t be on my romantic life and I don’t like Karolina. At least not like that anyway,” Nico said, slumping back on the loveseat. 

 

“Yes, you do, you just said it. But now, tell me what do you like about her most?” 

 

“Her smile but that’s not important,” Nico’s blush covered her entire body. “I don’t like Karolina.” 

 

“You like Karolinaaaaa,” Gert teased. “You like Karolinaaaaa.”

 

“I do not shut up Gert!” Nico yelled. “I just think she’s pretty and attractive and funny and that her legs go on forever and that she had fucking amazing abs and..” Nico cut herself off, taking the pillow and screaming into it just as her friend spoke.

 

“You like Karolina.”


	5. Strolling

The rush of students down the stairs echoed through the building and they broke out of the doors, free for winter break. The slightly chilling air sent a rush up their backs but they didn’t care. They were out. Karolina was at the back end of the crowd but instead of a smile on her face at passing her last exam, there was a scowl. 

 

Karolina’s phone buzzed over and over and she stuffed it further down her pocket, ignoring the vibrating against her thigh. It was him again, it had to be. The only person who constantly blew up her phone like this was him. It kept going off, ringing and ringing and she was just about to turn it off before someone touched her on her shoulder. 

 

“Karolina, what’s up?” Xavin says, smiling at her. “What’s up with the mad face?” 

 

“My father keeps texting me and I’m just about to break my phone,” She all but growled, picking up the pace towards their dorm. 

 

“Daddy issues? Me too. My dad’s a bit of a psychopath,” Xavin said. “But that’s just how they are, wanting to protect their daughters and all that.”

 

“Not with my dad. He just wants money and refuses to get out of my life until he gets it,” She says, rolling her eyes. “I just wish he would go.” 

 

“Sounds like you have it tougher than I thought. Well, I guess with your family in PRIDE and all. By the way, are you going on that trip? You know, to the resort?” Xavin asked. 

 

“We all go every year. Why?” Finally, something to get her mind off him.

 

“No reason. I go up there every two years or so. It’s nice getting away from the city, just you and the mountains.” 

 

“I never thought about it that way. I guess for me, it was more of a mandatory thing. Maybe I’ll enjoy it this time,” Karolina said.

 

“Hopefully, it’s a nice place.” Xavin smiled at her again. “Anyway, where are you headed right now?” 

 

“Oh, just my dorm. I need to pack, we’re leaving tomorrow,” She told her and Xavin nodded. They walked in silence and Karolina swore she felt the other girl get closer than she was before. Soon they reached their door and just as Karolina was about to open it, someone beat her to it. Nico. 

 

“Hey, oh Hey Karolina, I didn’t expect to see you,” There was a bright smile on her face outlined perfectly with her black lipstick. “Finished your exam?”

 

“Yeah, got a pretty good score on it, I think. Where are you headed?” The blonde asks, tightening the straps of her bookbag subconsciously. 

 

“I was actually going to get us something to eat. There’s nothing to cook in the house.” Her hair was tied up in a messy bun atop her head and she was wearing a loose long sleeve that Karolina found familiar. “Oh, your shirt? Sorry, I didn’t mean to just take it without telling you.  Just didn't have anything and all the rest of my stuff is packed up. Is this ok?” 

 

Karolin could barely take her eyes off how perfect her shirt looked on the junior. “Yeah, yeah, it’s fine. It looks way better on your then it does me although, pink is not really your color.” Nico smiled and laughed, stuffing her hands down the pockets of her black sweatpants. She couldn't look away, the girl’s smile entrancing her. The crush was torture. 

 

“Oh, hi Nico.” It was like a record scratched, taking them out of their moment as Xavin broke in. “It’s been a while.” 

 

“Xavin,” Nico’s voice turned sour and her open exterior suddenly closed. “What are you doing here?” 

 

“Just walking with a friend,” Xavin said, putting her hand on Karolina’s arm. She tried not to yank it away. The mood was quickly growing sour so she decided to interrupt. 

 

“So, Nico, I guess instead of me heading to the room, we can just go out together. Dine in somewhere,” Karolina smiled and Nico took her death glare off of Xavin. 

 

“Yeah, that sounds good. Let’s see if we can beat the college traffic.” Nico quickly took Karolina’s hand and yanked her away from Xavin, both of them ignoring the other girl’s goodbye. Nico’s hand felt soft against her and she squeezed it, not trying to let the moment end. 

 

“I hate her,” Nico snarled and Karolina chuckled. 

 

“Really, what gave that off?” 

 

“She’s just the fucking worse. Evil, cold-hearted and rude. I can’t believe I dated her in freshman year.” With that, Karolina’s eyes widened. 

 

“You dated her?! How did I not know about this?” She exclaimed. 

 

“You were busy with your senior year in high school. Plus we were on the dow-low. It was short, less than three months but it ended with her cheating on me. After that, she moved out of my dorm and has been annoying me for three years.” 

 

“She was your previous roommate? Is that why you hate them so much?” The blonde asked and Nico shrugged. 

 

“I guess I just don’t like people. Never have but you’ve managed to change my mind about them.” Nico smiled with her eyes and Karolina felt her heart flutter inside her chest. Their hands were still entwined and neither of them felt like pulling away. “So, where do you want to go for dinner?” 

 

“Honestly, I don’t know. I wasn’t lying about going to get us some food but if you don’t want to dine out, we don’t have to. Exams are tiring.” 

 

“No, it’ll be a good change. I don’t mind anywhere we-” Karolina’s phone buzzed in her pocket and she yanked it out, answering. “WHAT?” Nico jumped at the change of tone.

 

“Whoa, Karo, who’s got you pissed?” Chase’s voice calmed her immediately and she relaxed. 

 

“Sorry, Chase, my dad’s been messaging and calling me all so I thought it was him. What’s up?” Karolina looked over at Nico and saw her mouthing something. Gert. “You want me to ask him about Gert?” 

 

“Ooo, I got stuff to tell you about her. Actually, she’s right here, say hi Gert!” Karolina heard shuffling over the phone and the telltale grumble of a certain purple haired feminist. 

 

“Hey, Karolina. Is Nico there?” She asked politely but still with signs of annoyance in her voice. 

 

“Yeah, want me to put it on speaker?” 

 

“Please, Chase and I have something to say.” Gert’s voice sounded patient but she knew her friend well enough to know that she wasn’t calm.

 

“Yeah, you’ll never believe, fine ow, I’ll sit down.” There was a thud over the line and Karolina pressed speaker. 

 

“What’s up Gert and Chase? How’s life?” Nico smirked, biting her bottom lip. “Did you do it, Gert?”

 

“Yes, I did. We’re out right now,” Gert said and her voice was sheepish, sounding excited.

 

Karolina was clueless. “Do what? What’s happening?” 

 

“Well just before you left, Gert came over and ranted about her crush on Chase, although she didn’t know it was a crush. So I told her to ask him out and..”

 

“We’re dating, well we’re on a date,” Chase said, taking the phone back. “This is like a dream come fucking true.” 

 

“Careful Chase, you might cause Gert to explode,” Nico joked and they heard her grumble. 

 

“Where are you guys going?” Karolina asked. 

 

“Uh, I don’t know. Gert just dragged me and explained when we got in the car and were on the way.” He explained. 

 

“We’re going to this Italian diner a few miles away from the school. You should join us,” Gert added. “Please join us.” 

 

“I know the place she’s talking about. Wanna go?” Karolina said. “We could take my car.” 

 

Nico pondered for a moment. “Yeah, sure why not?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, I'll continue. Until Next Time ;D


End file.
